


touch me, touch me (don't be sweet)

by beanpod



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpod/pseuds/beanpod
Summary: Hyunwoo's so preoccupied and lost in his own thoughts that when Hoseok closes the door behind him and leans against it, says, "Uh, so, I woke up this morning and there were a couple things missing and some other, uh, addendums," and starts to pull his shirt up, Hyunwoo barely has enough time to thinkwait, what is he doingbefore all thought leaves his mind and the only thing he can utter is,"Uh, why do you haveboobs?"





	touch me, touch me (don't be sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> y'all. Y'ALL. idk. i had an itch to scratch and i scratched it raw. 
> 
> for a full list of all the porny bits see the end notes. title's a line from lady gaga's "g.u.y."

There's a loud thump coming from the bathroom, a crash, and—from the kitchen—Minhyuk yells, "Wasn't me!"

Hyunwoo blinks his eyes open and thinks, _this is not the idol life I was promised_. There's a commotion in the bathroom, Kihyun and Hoseok's voices carrying through the closed door like they're about to bring the whole building down, and this is the moment Hyunwoo should step in, get his ass off bed (where he was rightfully sleeping in late, damn it—it's their first day off in a millennia and it's _eight in the fucking morning_ , why can't they all be _normal_ ) and walk up to the bathroom and demand to know what the hell is going on in there and why is Hoseok giggling while Kihyun makes despairing noises.

"What is going on in there," he yells, because his bed is warm and his pillows are fluffed just right. "Don't make me get up."

Kihyun and Hoseok quiet immediately. It doesn't bode well, frankly.

Hyunwoo sighs, spares one last glance at his warm cocoon of blankets, and gets up. Changkyun and Jooheon are peeking through the open door of their room; how is it that the two youngest are the ones that (almost) never give him any trouble? Why can't everyone else be like them a little.

He knocks on the door. He uses his Leader Knock and waits. Nothing happens. It's like Kihyun and Hoseok are not in there at all. He huffs a breath— _god_ , he's too young to be dealing with this—and tries the knob. It's, unsurprisingly, locked.

"Guys," he says, weary around the edges because he really is tired; Changkyun makes a tiny noise, which sounds a little like repressed laughter, and Hyunwoo wants to snap at him, but he's probably the only one who hasn’t gotten into any (real) trouble this week and Hyunwoo's going to let it slide.

The bathroom door opens a crack. Only Kihyun's eyes and nose are visible. He's not wearing his contacts, and he squints at Hyunwoo through his glasses. "Hyung," he says, very slowly, almost bordering on annoyingly slow (but that might be Hyunwoo and his crankiness, most likely). "How may I help you?"

"What are you two doing in there?" he asks, because apparently it's not obvious to Kihyun that the only reason Hyunwoo got out of bed was to make sure their necks aren't broken and they can still sing in the morning. "What have you broken this time? Where's Hoseok?"

"He's," Kihyun looks to the side, seems to be weighing his words, "a little preoccupied with something right now. May I take a message?"

Hyunwoo huffs another breath; he's starting to sound like his mother. "What the fuck," he enunciates very clearly, "is going in this bathroom. Move, I'm going in."

"You most certainly are not," Kihyun squeaks, clutching at the frame and the door simultaneously, like he's about to stop Hyunwoo from pushing the door open. Hyunwoo can hear Hoseok murmuring furiously at Kihyun from the depths of the bathroom but can't really make out anything. Kihyun sighs, "We're dealing with a," he looks to the side again but probably at Hoseok hiding behind the door this time, "a situation. Nothing to worry about."

"I said move," Hyunwoo retorts, mostly tired now, because they're being horribly impossible and he wants to go back to bed in the next two to five minutes or someone is seriously going to get hurt.

He tries pushing the door open with a flat hand but Kihyun proves to be stronger than his wiry frame allows to believe (which is a thing that Hyunwoo actually _knows_ ), and Hoseok must be giving him a hand because the door doesn't budge. This more than anything is what really makes Hyunwoo tip from mildly annoyed to outright upset. He breathes in, holds for five, lets go. "Okay, listen. I'm gonna give you both five minutes to fix whatever the hell is happening in there. _Five minutes_."

It's Hoseok who yelps, "Oh, Hyunwoo, darling, it's gonna take way more than five minutes to deal with _this_ ," but Hyunwoo's already spun on his feet and headed to the kitchen to find "something to eat, Changkyun, _not_ a knife, Jesus Christ."

 

 

It takes more than five minutes. Hyunwoo does the leaderly thing and even waits for ten. Hyungwon's on the floor in the living room, playing video games and being a good kid and staying out of trouble and Hyunwoo watches the screen where either Hyungwon's getting his ass kicked or kicking someone else's, not really following the plot.

He thinks he's finally gotten it when Hyungwon says, his eyes not straying from the screen once, "It's been thirty-five minutes, you know."

Hyunwoo immediately takes it back, Hyungwon's a little shit.

"Shut the fuck up," he mutters, kicks at Hyungwon's hip a little for good measure.

There's a click from the bathroom's door and ten seconds later Kihyun appears, gives Hyunwoo a look, and says, "Hoseok, uh, needs to talk to you." He jerks a thumb over his shoulder, "He's still in the bathroom, uh, just. Knock before you go in, I guess."

Hyunwoo sags back into the couch a little, looking at the ceiling. "What the hell," he asks no one in particular.

"I'm gonna," Kihyun blows a breath, makes his fringe twitch a little with the force of it. He waves a hand vaguely around the living room, the corners of his mouth tight, "Round everyone up, I guess. Take your time, I'll get everyone, uh, ready."

Hyunwoo stares for five full charged seconds because this just went from 'I think they broke the sink _again_ ' to 'holy shit, are they going to quit the band' and he doesn't have the brain power to deal with it right now. Kihyun still looks a little frazzled and Hyunwoo's going to start worrying for real any second now. Even Hyungwon has paused his game and is now looking from Hyunwoo to Kihyun with big round eyes and, just—

"Hyunwoo?" Kihyun says. "Uh, Hoseok's waiting for you."

"Right," Hyunwoo says, his mouth sour, "right, yeah. Just." He stands up, runs a hand through his hair and heads to the bathroom on heavy feet.

He knocks gently. Across the hall, the door to the other room is firmly shut and Hyunwoo can hear Minhyuk and Changkyun get into a pitch match fight that has Jooheon cackling like a goddamn cockatoo. At least they're entertained and haven't broken anything (yet).

"Hyunwoo?" Hoseok's voice murmurs through the door. "That you?"

"Yeah, can I come in?"

Hoseok pulls the door open, standing to the side, and Hyunwoo walks in on unsteady feet because the last time they were both in the bathroom together that had nothing to do with sex, Hoseok'd had an anxiety attack and Hyunwoo's not sure he's equipped to help with that just now and perhaps they should be calling their manager, or maybe Hoseok's mom, because she'd been the only one to really calm him down that time.

Hyunwoo's so preoccupied and lost in his own thoughts that when Hoseok closes the door behind him and leans against it, says, "Uh, so, I woke up this morning and there were a couple things missing and some other, uh, addendums," and starts to pull his shirt up, Hyunwoo barely has enough time to think _wait, what is he doing_ before all thought leaves his mind and the only thing he can utter is,

"Uh, why do you have _boobs_?"

Hoseok, wonderful and adaptable Hoseok, blinks at him, nonplussed, and continues with a, "Yeah, I even got a pussy, too—here, wanna see? Hold on, let me take this off—"

" _Stop_ ," Hyunwoo hisses, holding both hands up, eyes clenched shut because _what the fuck_ , "stop moving and stop undressing."

"They're just boobs, they're not going to hurt you," Hoseok deadpans, and then, "Open your eyes, you big fucking baby, I already put them away."

Hyunwoo peeks one eye open. Hoseok is, indeed, wearing the t-shirt again. He sighs, closes his eyes for a moment, and sits heavily on the closed toilet lid. He runs a hand through his hair, looks up at Hoseok, who's still leaning against the door.

"Why," Hyunwoo starts, "why do you have boobs and a pussy right now?" _Why is this my life_ , he also wants to ask, but maybe some other time. Wait, can he even _say_ the word 'pussy'?

Hoseok shrugs, "Just told you, I woke up like this. Went to bed around 4am, slept for, like, three-ish hours, and when I got up these were here." He brings his shoulders forward and wiggles, his chest—boobs? What is he even supposed to call them? Boobs? Breasts? Tits? What's the politically correct term again?—wiggling along unsupported under his shirt. Hyunwoo tries really, really hard not to stare but fails, only a little, and manages to avert his eyes before Hoseok looks up. "I only realized my dick was gone when I came here to pee. Not my finest moment, I admit."

Hyunwoo drops forward, head in his hands. "Why," is the only thing he can think of asking. Maybe he's still dreaming.

"I have no idea," Hoseok answers, a loud sigh escaping him. "I miss my dick. Pussies are… complicated. _And_ sensitive, but like, in a very different way than a dick is, dude, it's… a lot to handle. Pun totally fucking intended. I wonder if I'll get a period."

"Oh my god, stop talking for a second. Five seconds, tops. I'm begging here, man. Jesus fucking _Christ_." Hyunwoo's been taking the lord's name in vain a lot today. He's going to hell, probably. Whatever. Hell sounds like a piece of cake compared to this.

His head snaps up, though, and he fixes Hoseok with a look, "Hold the fuck up. What were you and Kihyun even _doing_ in here? Does he know?"

Hoseok rolls his eyes. "Of course he knows. See, he came in knocking and yelling about cleaning the tub and I panicked so I pulled him inside, locked the door, and showed him. _Everything._ He hyperventilated for about twenty seconds but then got himself together pretty quick. Hey," he makes a face, walks over to flick Hyunwoo's forehead, and then runs his fingers through the hair at his nape, and Hyunwoo almost melts into the touch, _almost_ , "nothing untoward happened. He was very respectful, a real gentleman. We've raised him well."

"I heard a crash," Hyunwoo says meekly.

"Ah, yeah, Kihyun knocked the hair-dryer over when I came at him with the boobs," Hoseok chuckles. He sobers up, though, and says, "We need a new hair-dryer, by the way."

"How come you're not freaking out over this," Hyunwoo asks, squinting.

Hoseok shrugs. "I figured I'd let you do the freaking-out for today." He smiles sideways, "Maybe tomorrow, though, if my dick's still AWOL."

"You're using that wrong," Hyunwoo mutters.

"You're using your face wrong," Hoseok retorts.

Hyunwoo sighs, looks anywhere but at the slope of Hoseok's (rather large) clothed… chest area.

"You know this is going to make Hongsik threaten to quit again," he says.

Hoseok laughs, "What else is new. Now come on, I can't wait to see Jooheon's face when he sees _these_." He wiggles his boobs again.

 

 

It's almost lunch time by the time the shock has worn off. Changkyun's on the phone with the manager making arrangements for food and everyone else is sort of staring at Hoseok. Hyunwoo wants to snap at them and tell them to look away, what the fuck, Hoseok shouldn't be ogled like this, but honestly, Hoseok looks so unbothered by it all it's a little worrying.

They're scattered around: Hoseok, Hyungwon and Minhyuk on the big couch, and everyone else on the floor. Jooheon's on his stomach, Changkyun's head pillowed on his back as he chatters off into his phone, and Hyungwon is leaning up against the couch by Minhyuk's side. Hyunwoo's been giving everyone distance, sits near the window and just watches from there.

"—and I think I'm going to need a bra because these tits are just so—" Hoseok waves a hand vaguely around his chest, "they jiggle a lot. It's starting to get annoying. And, oh my fuck, it's so weird having a vagina, guys, it's so _weird_ —I will say this forever, vaginas are weird places—"

"Stop saying the word vagina!" That's Minhyuk.

"It is what it is!" That's Hoseok, cupping the front of his shorts like he can protect his crotch from Minhyuk's words. "You're just jealous."

Minhyuk snorts so loud his entire body contours. "It's Hyunwoo hyung I'm jealous of, if anything. You guys are gonna have _some fun_ , huh," he says.

It takes a slow second for Hyunwoo to catch up with what he's saying. He opens his mouth but no sounds come out, and then he's gaping like an idiot, shaking his head because _no_ , they're not going to have "some fun", they're not going to have _any kind of fun_.

"No," he says at last, looking at Minhyuk first and then stealing a glance at Hoseok, who visibly pouts, hands still covering his crotch, "we're not—no, that's not happening."

"You _could_ get pregnant, I guess," Kihyun pipes in. "Please do not get pregnant, we live with enough children as it is already."

"I can get you some Plan B," Changkyun says. He looks up from his phone with a sleazy smirk, "You just gotta show me a couple of things in return, hyung."

"Case in point," Kihyun sighs.

"No one is showing anything to anybody," Hyunwoo groans, and kicks his foot towards Changkyun, hopes it lands somewhere painful.

"What if his dick never comes back?" Jooheon asks. "What if the boobies never go away?"

Hyungwon lets out the loudest snort with a, " _Boobies_."

"We'll deal with that when it happens," Hoseok says, ever calm, ever adaptable. "For now we keep it to ourselves. I have nowhere important to be for the rest of the week, I can wear a hoodie if I gotta go out. It's not a big deal. For now."

Hyunwoo sighs and drops back so he can lie on the floor, looking at the ceiling and hoping it'll give him the answers to this. It doesn't, though, and instead he just lies there and listens as Kihyun makes plans to move tomorrow's vocal practice to after-hours, in case Hoseok still hasn't changed back and they might need to sneak him into the studios. Hyungwon throws in the word 'binder' and all hell breaks lose as Minhyuk offers to help Hoseok put it on, and Hoseok, rather testily, says, "My dick might be gone but I still got one head left and I know how to use it, you asswipe," and that's that.

And then Changkyun says, "Should we get you girl clothes?"

Hoseok answers with, "Oh, I should call Bora and see if she can drop some clothes off, I've always wanted to try the _Touch Ma Body_ outfit, those shorts were cute as fuck."

 

 

Hyunwoo gets a call around six and he has to head in for a meeting with some producers. He warns everyone to behave or so help him God, and tells Hoseok to just call him if anything happens. Hoseok smiles, rolls his eyes and says, "Just go, you dork," before kissing his cheek.

The meeting drags forever but Hyunwoo sits through it like a champ, nods where he's expected to, throws in some careful suggestions of his own, smiles politely. He can't help but fret, though, because all he can think about is Hoseok, and how this will all be pointless if he doesn't change back because even though they're all right with the sudden body parts exchange program, he's got a sinking feeling their bosses might not be.

He spaces out a lot, is the thing. He agrees to a lot of stuff that honestly flies over the top of his head, nods here and there and bows when the meeting is over and he's dismissed. The manager claps his shoulder, says they'll drive back to the apartment in a bit, after they’ve gone for food.

"What about the others?" he asks, pulling his jacket on.

"Kihyun texted, they already ate," is what Hongsik says, and then they're off to find something cheap and greasy, ("I won't tell if you don't, Hyunwoo," he says with a wink) before driving back. They still agree to get something extra for the guys because at least two of them are bound to get up in the middle of the night searching for food.

And as it turns out, it _is_ the middle of the night; it's half past twelve by the time he unlocks the door and walks into the dorm. There's Minhyuk and Hyungwon on the couch playing that same game from the morning and Hoseok and Changkyun are in the kitchen trying to clean the fridge while Kihyun gives out careful instructions. Jooheon is singing in the bathroom, slightly drowned under the noise from the shower.

"I brought food," he says as he toes his shoes off. He hands the bag to Kihyun, who sniffs at it curiously, and shrugs his jacket off. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Hoseok snorts, halfway into the fridge. "Dick still MIA, babe."

"I don't think you're using that term right, hyung," Changkyun points out.

"I will use _your face_ as a fucking rag if you don't shut up," Hoseok returns in a grumble. "Where's the Windex? Hand it over."

Hyunwoo leaves them to it and heads for his room so he can change into something more comfortable. Hoseok's bunk is a mess and Hyunwoo doesn't stop much on it, instead pokes his head into the closet and grabs an old t-shirt and some sweats. He'll have to shower tomorrow morning; it doesn't look like Jooheon's going to leave any hot water tonight, and Hyunwoo's not really in the mood for a lukewarm-to-cold shower, he just wants to pass out.

When he gets back out there it's only Kihyun and Hoseok finishing on the fridge and Changkyun meekly sitting on the floor with Hyungwon and Minhyuk. "What'd you do," he asks him, and Changkyun pouts.

"I just pointed out Hoseok had missed a spot because his boobs kept getting in the way," he says.

"Little shit," Hoseok groans loudly. "Say that to your mother, I dare you."

"Okay, we're done here," Kihyun announces, patting Hoseok's shoulder and steering him away from the kitchen at the same time. "Go wash up and sleep, hyung, I think Jooheon's done with the shower. Thanks for helping me clean up."

Hoseok narrows his eyes a little. "You're gonna clean it up again tomorrow, aren't you."

"Top to bottom, I don't trust you for shit," Kihyun nods solemnly. "And the spots you missed had nothing to do with your boobs."

Hyunwoo drops down onto the couch as Minhyuk gets up and announces he's going to bed. "I need my beauty sleep if I suddenly have to compete with Hoseok's tits." He blows a kiss in Hoseok's direction (who threatens him with a dirty, smelly rag), and then disappears down the hall. Hoseok starts after him and Hyunwoo ignores that, too, because he can't play leader right now, he just hopes they're still in one piece in the morning.

"I'm going to bed, too," Changkyun yawns after a while, standing up and stretching. "Hyung, you're leaving early, right?" he asks Hyunwoo.

"Seven, probably."

"Wake me up?" Changkyun asks. "I have a thing."

Hyunwoo nods. "Got it." Changkyun saunters away and he turns to Hyungwon. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asks. "You've been playing this all day, haven't you?"

"You're not my mother," Hyungwon sniffs. "But you could be my daddy, I guess, I mean if you're into that—"

"Shut up, god," Hyunwoo groans, elbowing Hyungwon anywhere he can reach. "Just shut up."

Hyungwon laughs, "I can't go to bed, yet, Hoseok's probably changing, and I really don't wanna make him uncomfortable by just bursting in. He's freaking out enough already."

Hyunwoo sighs and runs a hand down his face, and—it's becoming a thing today, apparently—catches up with Hyungwon's words as he's throwing the controller to the side. "Wait," he says, "what do you mean he's freaking out? He was fine when I left—he was looking fine just now."

"You know Hoseok, though," Hyungwon mutters, shrugging a bony shoulder. "He's not the type to freak out on the outside, he leaves that to you. I mean, he's seemed fine all day, but you gotta admit, it _is_ something to freak out about."

Hyunwoo knows that. He _knows_. He sighs again and nods. "You're right. Fuck, what are we gonna do."

Hyungwon shrugs. "We go to bed, we get up tomorrow, and face the music."

It makes a chuckle rise into Hyunwoo's mouth. He pats Hyungwon's shoulder, "Yeah, sounds about right."

"And," Hyungwon adds slyly, "you know. No glove, no love, my friend."

Hyunwoo punches him in the arm and sends him flying off the couch.

 

 

Hyunwoo does the decent thing. He tells Hyungwon to grab his shit and sleep on the couch, gets his stuff soon after and declares he'll sleep on the floor, no problem, even when Changkyun offers his bed because he'll sleep in Kihyun's anyway.

He does it because it's the right thing to do, because he's the leader—because Hoseok has been staring at his tits for the past thirty minutes in the closet's mirror and Hyunwoo has a wardrobe fitting tomorrow morning (more like later today) and he'd really like to cram in some sleep hours and definitely not get his dick hard at the sight of Hoseok in nothing but boxers, his (more than usual) slim hips, the indecent slope of (Jesus fuck, Hyunwoo is going to have an aneurysm) his _breasts_ , his pink, delicate nipples.

So Hyunwoo does the sensible thing here, really, he does what's expected of him, the eldest, the leader, grabs his comforter, murmurs a "Good night," (that Hoseok doesn't return because he'd said it was fine, he didn't need the privacy or whatever, but Hyunwoo had insisted) and then drops heavily on the floor, Hyungwon already deep under on the couch, snoring and drooling away.

He's about to nod off as well when the door to their room opens a crack and then Hoseok's peeking his head through, and even in the dimmed light seeping through Hyunwoo can see how bright his eyes are. "What is it," he whispers, though he knows not even a freight train _and_ a Minhyuk would wake Hyungwon up right now.

"Could you come in here for a sec, I have something to show you," Hoseok whispers back, and Hyunwoo should tell him no, he really should tell Hoseok to wait till morning because whatever it is, he's sure it can wait until Hyunwoo is less of a mess and Hoseok is less of an _issue_ for his sanity.

"I have to be up pretty early, Hoseok, can't it wait," is what Hyunwoo should say, but what comes out of his mouth is a quiet, "Okay, yeah," as he gingerly kicks the duvet off and climbs to his feet on sore knees.

The room is barely lit with the light from Hoseok's reading lamp, a tiny yellow glow. His bed is unmade and there's a pile of clothes hanging off the end of it, _girl_ clothes, which Hyunwoo suspiciously recognizes as some of Bora's old outfits because she's always, _always_ been an enabler and they should all lose her number.

Hyunwoo lets out a deep sigh and sits on his own bunk, careful not to bump his head on the top frame because there's only so many blows his brain can take today. "What is it?" he asks Hoseok, who's for some reason been very quiet and unmoving, standing in the space between the bunks and fidgeting with the hem of the oversized t-shirt he's wearing.

Oh _god,_ it's one of Hyunwoo's. He's pretty sure the baggy boxers are also his but if he stops to think about it he might go into spontaneous combustion. "That's my shirt, isn't it," he says, smartly, and it pulls a smile from Hoseok's face.

"Yeah, my newly acquired tits get in the way of everything, nothing fits. I gave up trying to figure out how to put on a bra," Hoseok says, wrinkling his nose a little. "Removing them is much easier, you know. Don't get me started on the binder, it was not made for me, or my nipples."

Hyunwoo exhales through his nose, "If that's what you woke me up for, I swear to god—"

"No, that's not it," Hoseok hurries to say, taking a step closer. Hyunwoo eyes him warily and Hoseok frowns. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" For a second his eyes—his entire face, really, it goes slack and a flash of hurt fleets through it and then in a blink it's gone, replaced by something harder, closing off, "If you're freaking out or, or disgusted by this—"

And this time it's Hyunwoo who hurries to say, "No, that's not it, I'm not," hands held up in a placating matter because that's not it _at all_. He wants to reach out and touch him, but he's not sure if touching is allowed right now, now that Hoseok's body is not his—or is it, Hyunwoo can't begin to understand what's happening—or even if Hoseok _wants_ to be touched. "I'm not disgusted, or freaking out," he winces and amends: "Okay, I _am_ freaking out, but it's not because of the way you look—or _don't_ look—it's because I still don't know how we're going to deal with this tomorrow—or the day after. That's the part I'm freaking out about, the rest is piece of cake."

Hoseok's lips twitch a little. "Piece of cake, huh."

Hyunwoo nods. His fingers tick as he puts them on his thighs, and it's really uncomfortable, not knowing where they stand like this—on this—just because Hoseok's gone and grown tits and a pussy overnight.

"We should be getting some sleep," he says after a second. He looks up at Hoseok again, tilts his head to the side, "What'd you wanna show me?"

"Oh," Hoseok breathes, his lips spread in an 'o' and Hyunwoo suddenly has a very hard time focusing and feels like a jerk for it, too, because the last thing Hoseok deserves is to be objectified. Hoseok looks at him like he knows what's going through Hyunwoo's mind, a tiny, fond smile stretching his lips a little, and it makes Hyunwoo breathe a little easier, if anything.

Hoseok says, "Yeah, uh, well. Turns out magical body swaps do not affect the state of a pierced nipple. Who would've guessed, huh."

Hyunwoo's sure his heart just dropped down to the first floor. He's pretty sure his guts went along with it because suddenly there's this aching emptiness in him slowly being overtaken by need. His mouth dries out, his fingers itch, and all he can utter is a rather breathless and high, "What?"

"Do you wanna see?" Hoseok asks, tilting his head now. His lips are twitching again, like this is very amusing for him, torturing Hyunwoo within an inch of his life.

"I," Hyunwoo starts, then stops to wet his lips, because that's a thing people do when they talk, not because he's, like, imagining what Hoseok's tit looks like with a silver stud through a pink, delicate nipple. He's _not_.

He still can't help it, though, his eyes stray down, hover over the neckline of Hoseok's— _his_ —shirt, hanging loose under his collarbones, and the curve of his chest, and can't help but think, _it's there, he's wearing it, right under_ my _t-shirt_ , and it's, honestly, a lot to take in, specially at this time of night.

"It's, uh, it's late, I should—" _leave_ is what he's supposed to say, but all he can think of is _I should put my mouth all over you_. It's an awful dilemma and Hoseok has never made anything easy for him.

Hoseok's eyes are bright, the top of his cheeks ruddy under the yellow glow of his lamp, and he's so beautiful Hyunwoo wants to cry. "There's four perfectly good beds right here," he says. His fingers, still on the hem of his t-shirt, twitch with his words; Hyunwoo only catches the movement through his peripheral vision, too focused on Hoseok's eyes, his expression, the curve of his soft, plush-looking lower lip.

Hyunwoo clears his throat, finds a speck of sanity and clings to it with teeth and nails, mutters, "I really don't think that'd be a good idea, Hoseok," but Hoseok isn't even listening, is instead closing the distance—not that there was much of it anyway—between them until his bare knees almost knock into Hyunwoo's.

It takes an exorbitant amount of energy to keep his hands in place and not _touch_. Hoseok must read his mind, clearly whoever decided to grace him with a different body decided to throw mind-reading in as well because why the fuck not; Hoseok licks his lips, still playing with the hem of the t-shirt, and he's looking at Hyunwoo through his long, dark lashes, which is just so fucking unfair.

"I want you to touch me," Hoseok whispers, breathes the words, and Hyunwoo feels them rushing at his skin, warm and sweet and making a shudder run down his back. "Hyunwoo, please, I—I need you to touch me right now." He's biting his lip, eyes lidded and cheeks pink.

He lets go of the fabric between his fingers only to curl them around Hyunwoo's shoulders, and they feel warm and sweet and real through the fabric of his shirt, pushing slowly until Hyunwoo leans back as much as he can without braining himself on the top bunk, until they've somehow maneuvered around it and Hyunwoo now lies flat on the bed and Hoseok hovers above him, straddling Hyunwoo's hips.

It's—it's a lot and it's not the best idea and Hyunwoo knows this like he knows he's only going to get approximately 6.5 hours of sleep tonight, and that's only if he does the sensible thing and walks away. Hoseok holds himself up, hands at either side of the pillow under Hyunwoo's head, and doesn't touch him anywhere else, still peering down at Hyunwoo with conflict in his eyes and an ounce of self-doubt that he hasn't really seen in a while.

"Touch me," Hoseok whispers, and even like this, quiet and soft, Hyunwoo recognizes the words for what they are, a request, because Hoseok is honestly _asking_ thinking Hyunwoo would deny him this—would deny him _anything_.

So Hyunwoo does, he slowly reaches up to place both hands on Hoseok's hips, under his baggy shirt but still over his shorts; he's solid and real and undeniably Hoseok, and maybe, he thinks, that's all this is about, especially right now.

Hoseok's still Hoseok.

"Still me, right?" Hoseok murmurs, lips twitching a little.

"Still you," Hyunwoo agrees gently.

Hoseok's smile grows, his mouth a tilted, pink curve. "Will you kiss me?"

Hyunwoo's stomach flips itself over, a curl of warmth and arousal traveling south. "Always," he says, and if it sounds too cheesy, well who the fuck cares, the only one around to catch it is Hoseok and that's kind of the point. They tilt their heads almost at the same time, their lips slotting together perfectly.

Hoseok kisses him slow and deep, both hands cupping Hyunwoo's face. He's thorough, like he's got something to prove right now, with his lips, with his tongue and his teeth around Hyunwoo's lips. He presses close then, drops on top of Hyunwoo, elbows at either side of his head, thighs lined and hips flushed, and he literally steals the breath right from Hyunwoo's lungs.

The swell of Hoseok's chest against Hyunwoo's is different now. Hoseok's mouth is lining a path of kisses down his neck, warm and wet, his fingers finding Hyunwoo's hair, and it's weird, not feeling Hoseok's dick pressed against him, where normally it'd be poking him in the thigh, the hip, his stomach. What he can feel, though, is the slow rocking of Hoseok's hips, and he clutches at his waist, tighter, fingers digging in a little deeper, and lets a groan ring free in the space between them, Hoseok's accompanying moan piercing holes through his mangled resolve.

He distantly wonders if the others can hear. He's surprised to find out he doesn't really care.

Hoseok's sucking kisses down the line of his jaw, hard enough to be felt but not hard enough to leave an actual mark behind, and he's saying, "Fuck, Hyunwoo, you've no idea—" he pauses to suck at Hyunwoo's lower lip, the sting of teeth brutal, "I've been wet all day, just thinking about you."

Hyunwoo's breath stutters out of him in a long, drawn-out moan that he manages to stifle with Hoseok's mouth, a kiss that's more tongue and teeth than any actual kissing, messy and uncoordinated. His fingers grip the fabric of Hoseok's shirt and Hoseok makes an encouraging sound at the back of his throat, pulling off to mouth down Hyunwoo's neck, his mouth scorching hot on his pulse point, his hips rocking a bit harder. Hyunwoo's half-hard already, at alarming speed, too, almost dizzy from it. He exhales loudly, mouth against Hoseok's temple, "Hoseok—"

"Take my shirt off," Hoseok breathes, kissing the jut of his jaw, the side of his neck.

Swallowing, Hyunwoo does, tugs the fabric up and away and his breathing picks up at the sight, Hoseok's perfect, round and pale tits on display, his nipples pink and tight, and there—fuck, there the stud is, glinting in the low light like a fucking beacon. Hyunwoo's mouth waters at the sight.

"Do it," Hoseok says, voice slightly scratchy, licking his lips, pushing forward on his knees, his hand still in Hyunwoo's hair, his chest closer to Hyunwoo's face, "do it, oh my god, please. Come on."

Hyunwoo's going to end up with a crick in his neck but it's going to be so fucking worth it. The sound Hoseok makes when he closes his lips around his right nipple is _a lot_ ; he sounds wrecked already, desperate and about to lose it, and when Hyunwoo sucks the tiniest bit harder, his teeth tugging on the stud gently, Hoseok honestly makes a sound like he's dying. It goes straight through Hyunwoo's cock to curl hot and heavy around the base, around his balls, and it's absolutely fitting, he thinks, that Hoseok's got him by the balls with barely a sound.

He has half a mind to tell Hoseok to be quiet because the guys will find out and they'll be insufferable in the morning, but his mouth is busy and the noises Hoseok's making are too pretty to be stifled and the louder he gets the more Hyunwoo forgets about the reasons (because there's a whole fucking list) to not do this.

Hoseok sticks two fingers into his mouth and draws them away with enough spit to glint in the dim light; he brings them to his other nipple and tweaks at it, pinches it between his index and thumb until it's peaked, too, tight and so, so fucking pink.

Hyunwoo wonders if Hoseok can feel his dick twitching through two layers of fabric where it's pressed to the inside of his thigh, because just the sight of Hoseok's nimble fingers tugging at his nipple is enough to make his whole body twitch with urgency. He flattens his tongue against Hoseok's nipple again, sucks, lets his teeth graze the very tip of it, and Hoseok groans, "Fuck, fuck, Hyunwoo, oh, fuck," his mouth hanging open against Hyunwoo's ear, "fuck, don't stop, Hyunwoo, don't—"

He's rubbing himself off, Hyunwoo realizes through a daze. He's riding the ridge of Hyunwoo's hip, uncoordinated and frantic, one hand still gripping Hyunwoo's hair so tight it makes him suck harder in retaliation, his own fingers digging into Hoseok's ass to guide his hips along. Hoseok's rhythm goes wild as he comes, a high, breathy whine on the tip of his tongue as he rides Hyunwoo's hip, back arching and shuddering beautifully.

Hyunwoo's mind is reeling—Hoseok just came, from this, _just_ from this, a mouth on his nipple and barely any stimulation between his legs through one too many layers of fabric. That's going to fuck with them both forever, probably. He tries really, really hard not to think about the wet patch on his sweats he can feel clinging to his hip and fails, but only barely, because Hoseok's still breathing hard and labored and twitching his hips a little like he can't help it.

"Fuck, oh my god," Hoseok whines, his mouth on Hyunwoo's forehead; he's panting, loud and wet. He disentangles his fingers from Hyunwoo's hair a little, his grip loosening. Hyunwoo lets go of his nipple with a soft tug that makes Hoseok gasp, "Shit, wait, let a guy recover, fuck."

Hyunwoo pats his side fondly, kissing the soft curve of a breast and then his collarbone, huffing a little when Hoseok drops all his weight on him. "Hey, it's okay, I got you."

Hoseok grunts in reply as he rolls slightly to the side, most of him still on top of Hyunwoo because the bunk bed is tiny and there's not enough room for two full grown men to lie side by side without one of them face-planting onto the floor. One of Hoseok's legs remains around him, his thigh on Hyunwoo's cock the sweetest of pressures. He ignores it, though, in favor of curling the arm Hoseok's got trapped to the bed a little tighter around him.

It's kind of unsettling, that he's still wearing all his clothes while Hoseok's shirtless next to him, but he doesn't point that out either.

Hoseok—can he really read minds, though, Hyunwoo's starting to wonder here—curls fingers around his shirt and his mouth hovers close to his ear, "Take your clothes off," he says, presses a kiss to his jaw, "take mine off, too. Please?"

"Okay." Hyunwoo exhales through his nose again and pulls his shirt off as best as he can—he nearly elbows Hoseok in the nose and he whines _ow, my boob_ twice—and lets it drop over the side of the bed. Hoseok sighs as he tries to scoot closer, his cheek against Hyunwoo's collarbone, all of him flush against Hyunwoo, warm, hard in places and soft in others.

"Would you like to fuck me," Hoseok murmurs into his neck, lips barely moving, and Hyunwoo blacks out for a whole fucking five seconds there, and when he resurfaces, blood rushing in his ears, Hoseok's saying, "I want you to, y'know. I'd let you do anything to me right now."

Hyunwoo swears under his breath, reaching down to shove his pants off, several limbs getting in the way because Hoseok's still lazy from his orgasm and Hyunwoo doesn't have the best coordination right now. Hoseok makes a tiny huffing noise when Hyunwoo's pants and underwear are gone, appreciative and wanton, and he rolls onto his back right after, fixing Hyunwoo with a heavy look as he waits for Hyunwoo to pull his boxers off. He's—fuck, he's a complete _sight_ , pink all over, his cheeks, the expanse of his neck, the dip of his collarbones, the flush disappearing down the curve of his tits.

His waist is a little narrower but his hipbones are the same, pretty and bony as Hoseok stretches and arches his back. There's a thatch of dark pubic hair where Hoseok's dick used to be and it's… it's not weird, it's just not something Hyunwoo sees every day. Hoseok spreads his thighs a little, biting his lip and looking at Hyunwoo through his lashes.

"Like what you see?" he asks. Smirks a little, too, because it probably does show on Hyunwoo's face, how much he in fact likes what he's seeing.

"What do you want," Hyunwoo murmurs against the inside of Hoseok's thigh, and feels the shivers under his lips, right on his tongue. "Tell me what you want, Hoseok."

There's a keening noise coming through Hoseok's parted lips. "Eat me out," he breathes, his fingers tangling in Hyunwoo's hair. "Get me wet."

It's not like it's hard. Hoseok spreads his thighs and Hyunwoo's mouth is on him instantly. He licks broadly from the cleft of Hoseok's ass to the tip of his clit and Hoseok makes this _sound_ , half a moan and half a sob, tugs on Hyunwoo's hair so hard it actually stings a little and makes him groan out loud.HoH

" _Fuck_ ," Hoseok says, shaky and breathless, looking down at Hyunwoo, and he looks honestly _shocked_. "That was good."

Hyunwoo pats his knee, murmurs, "Good," and gets to it. It's been a while since the last time he did this but the mechanics of it are much like eating Hoseok's ass and Hyunwoo likes to believe he's exceedingly talented at that. Hoseok twitches under his lips, spreads his thighs further apart and lets go of Hyunwoo's hair so he can bury his fingers in the sheets instead, his knuckles tight.

Hyunwoo hums a little as he sucks on Hoseok's clit gently and Hoseok whines, high in his throat, his back arching off the bed. He can taste Hoseok on his tongue when he presses it flat against him, can't help but groan again, because he tastes _so fucking good_ and he's wet, _so wet_ and so sweet, and Hyunwoo licks into him deeper, harder, makes Hoseok clench around the tip of his tongue, slides his index finger alongside it because Hoseok keeps clenching around _nothing_ when Hyunwoo pulls back and that's just not okay.

" _Oh_ ," he breathes, the exhalation turning into a moan as Hyunwoo curls his finger a little. "Oh, shit, _yes_."

Hyunwoo bites onto the fleshy top of Hoseok's thigh and fucks his finger deeper, curls it a little more as he pulls out, and Hoseok whines, his thighs threatening to close around Hyunwoo's head. So Hyunwoo does it again, and again until he can slide his middle finger into him, fucks him until Hoseok's sobbing out his name, and Hyunwoo flicks Hoseok's clit with the tip of his tongue and sucks on it in time with the curl of his fingers and Hoseok bites onto his fist as he comes, clenching so so so fucking perfect around Hyunwoo's fingers, comes so hard it leaks out of him and drips down the cleft of his ass, makes a mess of the sheets under him.

He's _so wet_.

"Fuck," Hoseok moans around his knuckles, "fuck, shit, _Hyunwoo_ —" but Hyunwoo doesn't let him finish, and maybe later he'll regret this because they should _really_ , like, _think things through_ , but the sight of Hoseok spread out like this with two of Hyunwoo's fingers up his pussy and clit all pink and swollen, the way he's pulling at his nipples and pinching them tight, is _too much_.

He pulls his fingers out slowly and fucks his tongue in. Hoseok _howls_ , long and drown-out and Hyunwoo has to pin both thighs back or they'll strangle him, and that just sets Hoseok off again—he's loud and _so_ responsive, _so sensitive_ , and Hyunwoo _aches_ for him, wishes he could bury himself, all of him, in Hoseok and never let go. Hoseok moans his name again, followed by soft little ' _ah, ah'_ s and Hyunwoo can tell he's getting close again, can tell he's about to come by the tremors in his thighs and the way he's pulling harder at his tits, so he laps at him again, and at the touch of his tongue to Hoseok's asshole, Hoseok goes tight all over and nearly chokes.

"Hyunwoo—"

So Hyunwoo teases the tip of his tongue into his ass a little, and Hoseok whines so high he's wheezing, all of him trembling. He fucks three fingers in Hoseok's pussy this time, and they go easy as nothing, and he licks in between them as he spreads Hoseok open a little, uses the pad of his pinky finger to tease at his ass until Hoseok's a thrashing mess and lets out the most indecent of sounds as he comes, again, shivering all over, Hyunwoo's lips closed around his clit once more.

"Fuck," Hoseok breathes as Hyunwoo slowly eases his fingers out and licks them clean, "holy shit, where'd you learn to do that? _Fuck_."

Hyunwoo's lips twitch—they're wet and slick—and he kisses the inside of Hoseok's thigh gently. "A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"A gentleman doesn't eat pussy like that," Hoseok slurs through a breathy chuckle, patting the side of Hyunwoo's face as much as he can reach. His eyes are lidded and his cheeks have never been this red, and Hyunwoo's pretty sure there are tears sticking his lashes together a little. He's _beautiful_. "C'mere," he says, smiling softly, "kiss me."

Hyunwoo complies, slides up Hoseok's body, drops a kiss on his tummy, under a nipple, between his collarbones, until he fits his elbows at either side of Hoseok's head and their lips are mere centimeters away and Hoseok's breathing hard against his mouth. He's flushed all over, sweaty and slick everywhere. Hyunwoo's gut clenches.

"Fuck me," Hoseok whispers, curling both arms around Hyunwoo's neck, lifting himself up enough to catch Hyunwoo's lips with his, tongue first. "Do it, Hyunwoo, fuck me, put your dick in me and _fuck me_."

"Condom," Hyunwoo means to say, but Hoseok catches his lower lip between sharp teeth and tugs, _hard_ , so what actually comes out is a groan that Hoseok steals with his tongue. "Condom, we can't fuck without a condom," Hyunwoo finally finds his words, he tries really hard to angle his hips away, because Hoseok's thighs are spread wide and it'd be easy, _so fucking easy_ to just slide in, he's sure Hoseok'd take it _so well_ , so sweet and wet and—

"Don't fuckin' _care_ ," Hoseok murmurs against his mouth, and he's panting now, canting his hips up and rocking them against absolutely nothing, and he's so fucking _impossible_ Hyunwoo could come just watching him writhe on the bed. "Just the tip, baby, please," Hoseok's babbling now, low and heavy in the space between their mouths, and Hyunwoo's hands clench around his hips, "I wanna feel it, wanna feel you inside me, you don't gotta come inside me, you can come in my mouth if you want, _fuck_ , you can come on my _tits_ , Hyunwoo, please, _please_ —"

_Fucking hell_. "Fuck," Hyunwoo moans, and buries his face in Hoseok's neck, who's still running his mouth and saying shit like _yes, so wet for you,_ and _yes, spread me open and_ fuck me _, Hyunwoo_ and _yes, come inside me and lick it off me, darling, please_. Hyunwoo's dick twitches, his balls are in _pain_ and he just wants—

What he wants is to fuck Hoseok through the mattress until neither of them can _think_. What he gets, though, is Hoseok rolling him to the side and then rolling on top and straddling Hyunwoo so fast he feels woozy and lost for a couple seconds there. Hoseok grins down at him and rocks his hips and they both moan tightly when the tip of Hyunwoo's cock rubs against Hoseok's clit.

"Okay?" he breathes, and he holds Hyunwoo's gaze through it all, through Hyunwoo's shaky nod and through the honestly indecent sound his dick makes as Hoseok holds it steady and sits on it, slow as molasses. Hoseok's wet and tight and warm and Hyunwoo's not going to survive this, they're going to find his body tomorrow and it'll be embarrassing because he'll be dead _and naked_ but, _fuck_ , what a fucking way to go.

Hoseok's lips are parted in a soundless gasp, his cheeks are so flushed and there _are_ tears at the corners of his eyes and Hyunwoo cups his face, his shoulders, his cheeks, his hips, kisses his slack mouth while gritting his teeth because every breath he takes is an overload of sensation and he's about ready to go full supernova. Hoseok rocks backwards and it's like Hyunwoo's dick slides deeper in, and he breathes, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck _me_ , Hyunwoo, come _on_ ," and it's like a fucking switch (hah, pun not intended) is flipped and Hyunwoo's hips snap up, hard and wild and sending them both into breathless groaning because neither of them are going to last, at all.

"Yes, just like that," Hoseok's moaning, rocking his hips in time with Hyunwoo's thrusts, and the _noise_ they make, _fuck_ , Hyunwoo's going to dream about it and think about it for the rest of his days and possibly get hard in public but who fucking cares.

He grips Hoseok's hips tighter, is sure he'll leave a couple bruises there, and fucks Hoseok harder, deeper, and Hoseok slumps forward, sobbing as he lets their foreheads rest together and his elbows at either side of Hyunwoo's head, and he says, _whines_ "Make me come," high and breathy, "please, Hyunwoo, baby, fuck, make me come," and Hyunwoo moves one hand in between them to rub circles over Hoseok's clit while the other one traces the place where they're joined, where Hoseok's leaking, and then higher, fingers wet, until Hyunwoo can slip two of his fingertips in Hoseok's sweet, sweet ass.

Hoseok comes with a shout, his eyes clenched shut and his pussy so tight around Hyunwoo's dick, and Hyunwoo can't help it, he can feel Hoseok getting wetter if possible, and he groans, "I'm gonna come," and "Hoseok, I'm gonna—" and Hoseok chants " _Yes, yes, yes,_ fuck _, yes_ ," and rides him wildly, to the best of his abilities while still somewhat slumped, and _god_ , it's beautiful, when Hyunwoo comes, Hoseok's mouth on his, their bodies pressed so tight together, and it's like Hyunwoo dies a little, vision whiting out, nothing but Hoseok's breathy noises and the rush of blood in his ears.

" _Fuck_ ," he groans, hips still twitching, and above him Hoseok makes a whiny noise,

"Hyunwoo, oh god," shivers wrecking him, "oh my fucking god."

"Yeah," Hyunwoo agrees, voice scratchy, "you got that right."

Hoseok chuckles breathlessly, cupping Hyunwoo's face with both hands and kissing the tip of his nose. "Fuck, I love you. How many times did I come, did you keep track?"

Hyunwoo blinks stupidly up at him, "Wasn't aware I had to."

Hoseok kisses him on the mouth then, softly and chastely, kid of at odds with the fact Hyunwoo's still buried balls deep in his pussy and has two fingers up his ass. "We're all sticky," he says, like he's remembering just now that there are a lot of fluids happening between them. He considers Hyunwoo for a second and fuck, this is _it_ , this is what takes Hyunwoo out, because Hyunwoo knows that face and Hoseok's gearing up to say something that'll most likely make Hyunwoo hard _again_ and possibly die from sexual frustration.

"Pull out slowly," he says, licking his lips, his eyes flashing, lashes lowering prettily. "I wanna feel it. And then I want you to clean me up." He grins, all teeth and dimples. "With your mouth."

**Author's Note:**

> beanpod aka the queen of bad endings goodbye
> 
> so, this includes: vaginal fingering, vaginal oral sex and vaginal sex; anal fingering, anal oral sex (barely, though? idk, you could say it's more anal play than anything); nipple play (hoseok's nipple is canonically pierced in this and it forever will be); dirty talk.
> 
> also: mentions of anxiety attacks not related to body/sex swapping; hoseok wearing 'girl' clothes for the heck of it; there's a bit of discussion about binders, plan b, and the usage of condoms (which is heavily disregarded bc i honestly enjoy my porn gross, oops); the words 'pussy' and 'tits' are thrown around _a whole fucking lot_ mostly from personal preference.


End file.
